


Of Friendships and Coffee Orders

by mentallyincali



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Friendship, Gen, In Character, No Spoilers, Slice of Life, annie would def order a drink jeff likes for him because he wouldn't order it for himself fight me, coffee orders, i'm a barista and i couldn't stop thinking about this after i binged s1-3, just found family things, low key background trobed if you wanna read into it that way, pierce's drink is actually something a regular at my work gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallyincali/pseuds/mentallyincali
Summary: Just a nice little one shot of the world's best study group ordering coffee and hanging out together :) No spoilers! Just a random slice of life.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Of Friendships and Coffee Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darksidedawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/gifts).



It’s a sunny weekend in the springtime where the skies are blue and there’s a cool breeze flitting through the air when the Greendale Seven push their way through the double doors of a coffee shop. Jeff Winger taps away at something on his cellphone while Britta Perry debates a homework answer with him. Annie Edison coos over the pictures that Shirley Bennett shows her of her kids a step behind Jeff and Britta. Pierce Hawthorne walks in behind them, mumbling to himself while searching his pockets for his wallet. Troy Barnes and Abed Nadir come in last, talking animatedly with each other about the latest movie they watched and knocking their shoulders together. 

Jeff approaches the register first and gives what he believes is a charming smirk to the employee standing there and orders an extra hot americano. He pays with his credit card, but leaves a large cash tip and walks off to find tables to wait for his drink at, eyes on his phone. 

Annie shakes her head when she hears his order and steps up to buy her drink, she orders an iced peach tea with extra honey. At the last minute she adds a cappuccino with extra foam for Jeff because that’s what he actually really likes. He only orders americanos because he thinks it makes him look "cool" and "sophisticated". She pays for both the drinks and heads to the two tables that Jeff has claimed for their group. 

Troy and Abed step up the register in unison next and Abed orders himself a black and white iced mocha and orders Troy a sweet blended drink with whipped cream (probably something with caramel or a bright color). Troy passes his card forward to the employee to pay and Abed drops a few bills into the tip jar as they walk away. 

Pierce is next and starts his order off with a dirty anecdote and a chuckle. The barista grimaces and prompts him for his drink again. He orders a large drip coffee with 3 shots and 5 sugars and drops two $20 dollar bills into the tip jar when he finishes paying. 

Britta steps up after Pierce and apologizes for the story he was telling and tells the barista that they’ve been trying to get him to stop doing that and he’s only been half listening. The barista laughs and waves her apology off and asks what she’d like to get today. Britta smiles at them and orders a large americano with cream and one sugar. She pays, leaves a tip, and goes to take a seat with her friends. 

Shirley is last and spends a few moments looking at the pastry case before ordering a vanilla latte with whipped cream and a blueberry scone. She smiles warmly at the employee and seeing that no one is behind her strikes up a conversation with them. The barista smiles at her and chats back. When Shirley hears the bell chime at the door behind her as someone walks into the shop she bids the barista goodbye and wishes them a good shift. She makes her way over to her group of friends and sees that everyone has gotten their drinks and has settled into the tables comfortably. 

Jeff is sipping his americano, frowning every time the drink enters his mouth, but she sees the cappuccino Annie ordered for him by his arm. Annie is sitting next to him sipping her iced tea while chatting with Abed and Troy who are playing with the straws in their drinks. Troy takes the lid off his drink and eats the whipped cream on the top of it and Annie laughs when he gets some of the whipped cream on his face. Troy laughs too and accepts the napkin Abed offers to him. Pierce stirs his drink while trying to talk to Britta who is ignoring him by reading an article on her phone. She’s taken the lid off her americano and drinks it while scrolling on her phone. When Shirley sits down she slides Shirley’s drink and blueberry scone over to her. Shirley smiles at her and bites into the warmed scone. 

The morning passes as everyone finishes their drinks and conversations. Soon they’re cleaning up their mess, putting the tables and chairs back, and thanking the workers for the drinks they made. Jeff holds the door open for everyone as they leave the shop, all of them saying thank you in their own different way. Shirley says thank you and pats his arm. Annie smiles sweetly up at him as she passes him. Pierce says he’s gay for holding the door open for another man. Britta nods at him with a smile and rolls her eyes at Pierce’s comment. Abed likens him to some character that Jeff reminds him of in that moment and Troy yells back to the staff that they’ll see them all next week and thank you again. Jeff shakes his head and smiles at all his friends as they all walk down the sidewalk, enjoying the weather and each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this !! I couldn't stop thinking about them after I binged the first three seasons of Community. Raise your hand if you're high key in love with Abed and Annie, lol. Pierce is only in here cause he's (unfortunately) a part of their group and I haven't made it to where he leaves the show. Thank you again! Lemme know y'all's thoughts?


End file.
